Of Blood and Mercury
by HiddenYori
Summary: "My brother and I play Wizarding Chess a lot." Dindrane explains, moving the black queen to capture Dumbledore 's white king. "I've found that I've become very good at it." "Very good indeed. You do know your family, maybe not even your twin brother, will be willing to forgive you." SoulMate!AU, RonWeasley!Twin!FemaleRonWeasley, Slytherin!Weasley
1. Chapter 1

"I think it's time we start a new game." Dindrane Weasley says thoughtfully. "A new game for the start of a new adventure, we're about to start Hogwarts after all."

Ronald Weasley, Dindrane's slightly older fraternal twin brother, looks up from the game the two have been playing for nearly six years. Neither sides show any sign of losing, and the two sides have been at a standstill of over two months, with each sides moves being counter acted in stange and creative ways. "Fine, but this time, I get to play with the light white pieces."

"That's so you, Ronald. Always having to play the dashing White Knight, ready to save a beautiful Princess, despite still thinking all us girls have 'ickie' cooties."

The boy gave his sister a playful griminc, "Just like how you are always ready to be the powerful dark Black Queen who will dominate the board and win the game single handedly."

"No one can win a game of chess without utilising all the pieces, even the lowly sactraffical pawns which are best used for distractions."

The two start their game in silence, allowing the air around them to be fill with the sound of warring siblings and revolutionizing gnomes.

"Do you think we'll meet our soulmates at Hogwart?" Ron asks, turning to look out the window of their room thoughtfully.

"Maybe."

 **...**

"Don't worry, Ginevra." Dindrane murmurs softly into her baby sister's freckled ear, moving her hands within the girl's orang locks to make a presentable dutch braid. "In just a short year you'll be at Hogwarts with us. You'll be a properly ferocious Gryffindor along with the boys, and in your spare time after receiving all perfect marks you'll also wipe everyone away on the quidditch pitch."

"Will you be in Gryffindor with us?" Ginny asks the slightly older girl curiously.

"I'm not sure." Dindraine says, even though Dindrane is almost positive she won't in the house of the lion. "Just know, no matter what, you'll be able to come to me for anything and I'll cheer for you whenever you play quidditch. Okay?"

"Okay." Ginny agrees. "Will you send me a letter if you find your soulmate?"

"I'll send you the very first letter."

"Thank you, sister"

"Anytime."

 **...**

"Frederick Gideon and George Fabian Weasley if the two of you don't stop tormenting poor Percival about being a Perfect, I will tell Father, William, and Aunt Mildred just how deplorable you've been treating him." The young Weasley's threat hangs heavily on the two twins as they move away from where they'd been digging through Percy's drawers. No doubt setting into motion a prank.

"You wouldn't." Fred challenges simply. "You never tell on us."

"I can and will, if you two don't stop being big bullies. There is a thin line between pranking and bullying, and you two have crossed that line." Dindrane's gold eyes scowl heavily. "We are a family, and you two wouldn't let others treat Percival the way you've been treating him."

"I feel bad for her soulmate." Fred mutters sharply once Dindrane has turned to leave. "Imagine having to live with her the rest of our lives."

"Shut up," George hisses quietly, "She's right we have become something of a bullies, you should never say something like that about our sister."

"...I see what you mean."

 **...**

Dindrane Weasley feels an angry turning within her stomach as she walks past a store in Diagon Alley, thoughtlessly she tightens the grip she has on Percy's hand and accidently presses her nails into the palm of his hand.

"Are you okay?" Percy asks, allowing the two of them to stop walking as their family continues ahead. No one -not even their parents- noticing that the two of them had split away from them. "Is something wrong?"

The young female Weasly allows her eyes to hone onto a single shop, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, and while she can't really explain it vocally; she knows that it is important that she finds something within the shop. "We need to go in that shop."

Percy doesn't understand, he knows that they can't afford anything within the shop, he knows that they don't need anything from the shop, but he also knows that it won't hurt for the two siblings to just pop in to 'browse' around for a short minute.

"Okay. Well, let's hurry up before Mom or Dad notice we've been gone for too long."

The inside of Madam Malkin's is rather nice. Percy notes the beautiful vests and pants that line all the walls, while Dindrane notes three boys crowded towards the back of the shop whispering to one another in low voices.

The feeling that had gripped the girl outside only intensified as her senses hon of the boys. When she is mentally preparing herself to walk up to the group she picks up on voices closure to her.

"-I mean it's not like a loser like you could afford anything in here. Really, Weasley do you ever get anything new? Or, does you underwear come second hand as well." A lanky boy says, glaring down his rather pug like nose at Percy. "I bet-"

"Shut up. Now one cares what you have to say," Dindrane says, holding back a slight scuffle as she looks up at the boy with her cold mercury eyes, the same eyes that usually make people feel uncomfortable. "And at least Percival doesn't have an ugly pug face like you. Also, not that it's any of your business, Puggie. But Percival and I are here because, he is getting a new set of robes for this upcoming year. He's a Perfect after all."

The boy, Puggie, turns a powerful glower towards Dindrane, who returns him one with equal intensity if not more dangerous. "Who. The. Fuck. Are. You."

Dindrane only presses her lips together sightly, looking away from the older boy in a sign of disinterest and dismissal. Instead, the girl forges a slight look of interest in a midnight blue vest hanging near her. "This is a would be a rather nice color on you, though I think maybe we should get something black. Black goes well with almost anything and is rather hard to stain with ink."

Percy swallows a smirk, trying in vain not to laugh at the undignified look of Edward Parkinson's face, before turning to look at a pure white vest near him. "This one would look amazing on you, it would go well with your eyes."

"Do you think?"

The two siblings continue to browse through the store. Between racks Dindrane notices that the three boys from the corner were gone and so was the feeling that had brought her to the store.

Percy and Dindrane are both able to afford a new shirt and vest each, as each of them have a single galleon which cover the on sale items. Percy ends up with a very smart white button up and black vest that wouldn't be misplaced within the Ministry halls. Dindrane ends up with a pressed soft grey button up and a pure white vest, a combination Percy thinks will do his younger sister justice.

"Percival?"

"Yes."

"Have you found your soulmate yet?"

"No, I haven't, but that's okay."

"Okay."

For a moment, the boys in the corners are forgotten.

Dindrane isn't surprised that no one noticed that the two disappeared for nearly an hour as she slips into her place at Ron's right.

… **.**

"Charles." Dindrane greets her brother from his bedroom doorway, waiting for an invitation to enter his and Bill's (old-though it will always be in the Burrow, should he need it) room, an invitation Charlie quickly signals by moving dirty clothes off a chair so she can sit.

"Hey, Dinny! I'm just finishing up a letter to Tonks and packing my things up for Romania. I still can't believe I'm leaving so soon! Is there something you need?" The adventures Weasley asks lightly, mind far away in rolling fields with fierce dragons.

"What does it feel like to not have a soulmate?" The young girl asks bluntly.

Charles looks thoughtful, "Honestly, I don't think anything's THAT different, other than the fact that I don't have some words on me somewhere. Why, did you not get a mark?"

"No." Dindrane answers simply. "I have one, I just-sometimes I wish I didn't have one."

Forgetting the letter to his old classmate, the thoughts of his new job with Dragons, and worries of moving out of his family home, Charlie simply held onto Dinedrane's hands. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, not really."

"That's okay."

… **.**

 **To: Dindrane Weasley**

 **Place: England; Burrow**

Dear Dindrane,

It was nice to receive a letter from you! I can't imagine where you found the time, getting ready for you first year of Hogwarts and all. I can only imagine Mom has been a terror about it. I actually just got my first paycheck this week (-Whop! I've finally got some money!-) and after talking about it with the parents, I've decided to buy you a used female uniform for school.

I know you said that you were fine with wearing one of the our old male uniforms, but you deserve to have a female one and you can always hand it down to Ginny next year.

So, I heard from Ginny that you had a right go at the twins for acting like bullies. I know they might not have liked hearing the truth, and it shouldn't have been your responsibility to tell them, but you did the right thing.

Also while you are telling our siblings to do things, would you mind telling the boys that just because I moved out doesn't mean they have to stop speaking to me. I swear, none of them have even bothered to send me letters in months! Which is so boring, I miss you all.

Anyways…

About your questions on soulmate marks. I'm afraid I might not be able to tell you much that you don't know.

Most wizards and witches usually get their soulmate mark on their tenth birthday. Though there are exceptions to this like our lovely Charlie, who never got a soulmate mark. Most marks are a phrase, sometimes it describe the relationship, something the two people might say a lot, or maybe even their first words to one another.

Personally, my mark is the first words she'll ever speak to me, 'Does your family have a fascination with piercings and long hair?'

No idea what that could have been about, honestly, it's of a bit weird of a conversation starter. I like weird though, so I'm sure it will be fine.

Did you get a mark?

It's okay if you don't want to tell me about it or not, no pressure from me either way. Just know if you'd like to talk about it, I'm only a short letter away.

Lots of Love,

William 'Bill' Weasley

… **.**

Ronalds mark sits over his heart and is only two words, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Ginerva 's mark sat on her pinky and is only one word, "Amazon."

Frederick's mark was also a single words which sits clearly against his neck pulse point, "Short."

George's mark mirrors his twin brother in placement and meaning "Long."

Percival's mark is amusing against his knuckles, "I am not apologize to you, Weasley."

Charle is markless but has gotten an awesome tattoo of a Dragon on his forearm.

William's mark is placed right on his right leg, "Does your family have a fascination with piercings and long hair?"

On Ronald and Dindrane's tenth birthday both received their soulmate marks.

Unlike Ron, Dindrane didn't go screaming about her mark to their family. Instead, the young girl laid in the attic and cried while rubbing her fingers against the lettering on her left arm.

The beautiful letters darken with each letter moving from a clear white to a dirty grey, the words visible against Dindrane's ruddy skin, 'Their love is one filled with torment, terror, and anguish.'

She hasn't told anyone about the marking, deciding the words were a weight she alone would bere, as no one else in her family should have to worry about her.

… **.**

"-Hello?" A large boy murmurs from the doorway of the hogwarts train compartment. "Uh, nice to meet you, ah, would you mind if we sat with you? Everywhere else is full and we can't find...the person we should have satten with."

Dindrane given the boy a positive genster, dropping her legs off the seat to make more room for the two large boys who walk in. "My name is Dandrain."

"Vincent Crabbe."

"Greg Goyle."

"Is Greg your full name?"

"No, it's Gregory."

The three sat in silence, shooting each other questioning looks. "Would either of you like to play a game of Wizarding Chess with me?"

"Sure."

… **.**

Crabbe finds himself impressed when Dindrain wins her eleventh game against the boys with complete ease. If anything she looks rather bored as she captures Goyle's King within fourteen moves.

Dindrane was smart so she was likely to go to Ravenclaw. but the large boy has to admit -even if only to himself- that if she went to Slytherin Goyle and he would go wrong lessening to her.

Both boys are aware that they aren't the smartest and that's why their families push them to follow Draco, but it would be a waste if the two boys expand their social circles to follow another.

She seems like the kind of person that would use the muscle the two boys could offer, while she could offer the two boys the brains to get ahead. Despite Dindrane coming off as cold and callous, Crabbe could see a kindness underneath for those she cares for.

They would need to make sure they make it onto her list of those she cares for.

Neither want to be on the bad side of those dangerous golden eyes.

"Crabbe! Goyale! Where are you?!" A squeaky voice calls from away, both recognize their summons.

"It was nice to meet you, Dindrane."

"It was nice to meet you to, Crabbe-Vincent." The girl grins pleasantly. "You also, Goyle-Gregory."

Dindrane is smart but it would also seem that she is also a little odd.

That's okay, odds always welcome.

… **.**

"What an idiot." A boy with straw brown hair hisses near Dindrane's ear, likely talking to himself. "I can't believe it."

Dindrane simply watches as her 'lovely twin brother' and The Harry Potter (™) succeed in insulting a blonde haired boy and nearly every pureblood present.

Silently, the girl stuff her hands deep into the pockets of a second hand grey sweater (probably George's) that is against school dress code, when the silver boy makes a comment about her family and their -lack- of funds.

'He can go fuck himself.'

"What's your name?" The boy asks her with curious brown eyes. "I don't think we've ever meet."

"I'm Dindrane." The girl offers a friendly hand that the only looks at sceptically.

"Theodore Nott, are you a pureblood?"

'Nott-Theodore can go fuck himself to.'

… **.**

'You are a fun one.' A gruff voice sings within Dindrane's ear as the sorting hat is set on her amber locks. 'Not much like you kinsman. Willing to fight for what you want. Waiting to get dirty in a fight. Not the same fascination with the muggle world like your father, but you are just as smart as he. Now where to put you?'

'Is that really a question?' Dindrane thought, already mouthing the name of her future house under her breath. 'Of course I should be a Rave-'

"Slytherin!"

… **.**

"Bloody Hell!"

"A Weasley's going to be a Slytherin!"

"She's a Weasley." Vincent hisses to Greg, muttering up a soft clap for the girl as her face becomes black and she walks to their house table.

"She's a Weasley, but now she is a Weasley in Slytherin. You saw her face wasn't expecting this, from the looks of it she was looking for a Ravenclaw sorting. We'll need to protect her."


	2. Chapter 2

Marcus Flint watches carefully as Dindrane Weasley casually sits on the base of the common rooms fireplace.

Sharp silver flames of the enchanted fire distorted and harden the first years face, making it nearly impossible for anyone to read any of her visible emotions.

Despite being from a family of well known blood traitor the girl did look every part of 'The Pureblood Slytherin Princess (™)'.

Unlike her Weasley kinsman, Dindrane's hair is colored such a dark and metallic red that it could be -in the right light- mistaken for a raven black. Though the most noticeable trait missing from the girl's face is the infamous 'Weasley' light blue eyes. Instead, a pair of liquid mercury eyes looks around their common room in mild interest.

"Well looks like we meet again, Blood Traitor." Edward Parkinson, a sixth year Perfect (and all around pain) for the Slytherin house, hisses at the small girl from where he sits on one of the leather couches.

In a calm and deliberate move, two qualities typically not associated with those in the Weasley Clan, Dindrane folds her hands so that two of her index fingers are pressed together and propping her head up in a feign of leisure. "I still don't remember ever asking for you opinion, Pug Face. Why don't you do everyone a favor and go fuck yourself?"

"What did you just-"

"Do sit down Mr. Parkinson." Snape commands, gliding into the room without so much as an acknowledgement towards the lone first year. "As I'm sure you are aware...we've got an unexpected addition to our alustrious house."

With a disdainful snort Dindrane stood up and gave a rather exaggerated bow, "Greetings everyone, my name is Dindrane 'Blood Traitor' Weasley. The new 'unexpected addition' to the 'alustrious' Slytherin house. Nice to meet you all."

"She's not staying!" Edward sneers dangerously, reaching for his wand that is very 'conveniently' missing from his person.

"And why wouldn't she be?" Snape sneers right back at the young man, "What is the Slytherin Motto?"

"We protect our own." Daphne Greengrass answers from where the other first years stand in a small huddle.

"That's it, who took my fucking wand!"

Marcus is slightly intrigued to see Greg Goyle handing Dindrane a wand, a wand that looks eerily similar to Edward Parkinson's wand, which the girl simply places into a bag near her feet without so much as a blink.

The fifth year boy has a suspicion that Edward would never see that wand again.

"Well," The first year sings in an overly sugary sweet voice and pulls her legs so she is cross legged in a childish manner. "Looks like we're all together for the next few months. I know that I am personally super excited to get to know all of you!"

Then as if a switch flipped the girl's golden eyes become cold and dangerous. "Just know that if anyone here hurts my brothers, Ronald or Percival, I won't hesitate to kill you in the most painful manner possible. It might not happen immediately but I can promise my face will be the last one you see as you draw your last breath. Understood."

The room is silent.

Marcus Flint is officially intrigued by Dindrane Weasley, and he is more than a little surprised to find out that he doesn't really mind.

… **.**

"Dindrane is one of the-smartest people in the world. She sits-out with Dad sometimes in his-shed, both of them like taking apart things and-trying to put them back together again. She's also a really good chess-player, we had a game going on for six years before we came to school." Ron explained excitedly to Harry in between bites of breakfast sausage. "Neither of us could win the game-so we've started a whole new game last week."

"Maybe neither of them could win because neither of them were very good at the game." Hermione mumbled into her tea near Parvati's right.

Lavender Brown can't help but smile into her rose tea, half listening to her new classmate go on (and on) about how amazing his twin sister. 'I wish I had a brother like Ron, he's absolutely devoted to her. She can do no wrong.'

"I thought you said, Slytherin is filled with evil wizards." Harry says, looking at his first (ever) mate curiously.

"Ya, I did." Ron admites. "That was before Dindrane got sorted there though. She's not evil. So, I guess there must be some good Slytherin. I don't know, maybe all the evil wizards went to Hufflepuff this year."

"Astute assessment, Ronald." Dindrane shorts, clapping her hands comfortably over her twin's thin shoulders, and motions towards the two boys hanging over each of her respective shoulders. "Goyle-Gregory and Crabb-Vincent. We're heading to our first lesson, Herbology with Sprout, followed by a double block of Transfiguration with McGonagall.I just came to wish you goodluck, Ronald-and I guess the rest of you gilded lions."

"Goodluck, Rane!"

Lavender's eyes can't help but follow the silver trio as they make their way from the great hall.

Dindrane Weasley seems to have decided that walking between milling students wasn't fast enough, so instead she tries walking across a Hufflepuff bench. Which might have been a brilliant idea, if there wasn't still Hufflepuff students sitting on the bench.

… **.**

"No proper witch, or Bill, should attempt to perform magic without their hair tied back." Percy Weasley explains as he pulls a hair elastic from the pocket of his new vest, pulling his sister's hair back carefully into a low tie. "It's not practical for your hair to be a hazard while performing magic."

"Did you make this?" Dindrane asks, running her fingers over the black beaded elastic in her hair.

"Mom helped."

"It's amazing, Percival."

Pansy Parkinson feels a slight stab as she watches the way Weasley ruffles Dindrane's hair in an affectionate manner. Making sure she knew where her classes were, despite Marcus Finch looming near with the intent of walking the first year Slytherins to their classroom.

… **.**

"...The moral of this story is that my eldest brother William start, what my family now refers to as, the great garden gnome rebellion 1987." Tracy Davis couldn't help but look to Daphne Greengrass in confusion, as both caught the end comment of Dindrane Weasley to Crabbe and Goyle.

The Weasley's newest two sidekicks laugh heartily, all three ignoring the strange looks their housemates were sending them.

… **.**

"Just follow the way I'm move my wand. Focus on the wand movement and pulling on your magic for now. The incantation can come late after you know the feel of what you are doing." Daphne Greengrass watches closely as Dindrane instruct Crabbe and Goyle through their spells with ease. "Don't worry about performing it today. It took my brother, Charles, three classes to able to change the match into a needle."

"How do you know how to do it?" Crabbe wonders to his newest friend "I was under the impression that the Weasley's didn't teach their children magic at home."

"They don't, my parents are firm believers that our magical education shouldn't begin before Hogwarts. They think it's unfair of us magical children to have an advantage over Mu-Muggle born students." The eldest Greengrass sister is surprised to see the red head roll her eyes at her parent's beliefs. "My brother Percival, he's the one who stopped us on our way to the Greenhouse, taught me magic during the school breaks."

"Why would he do that?" Goyle asks.

"Mhm-We just like spending time together. Both of us like learning and it is a nice secret to keep from the rest of the family."

Daphne looks towards her best friend Tracey with the similar thoughts on their mind, "Who really are the Weasleys, and how did they rear a child like Dindrane."

… **.**

"It's not fair!" Millicent Boyle looks up from the pages of her charms book and towards the six year Slytherin Perfect, feeling slightly amused by the fact he was still wandless. "It's not like I came to school unprepared. Someone stole my wand!"

From Dindrane's own spot by the enchanted fireplace, Millicent is able to see a slightly immused twitch of her lips.

… **.**

 **To: Arthur Weasley**

 **Place: England; Burrow**

Dear Father,

I'm happy to say we all, Percival, Frederick, George, Ronald, and I, have made it to Hogwarts completely safe.

Ronald -not surprisingly- got sorted into the brave pride of Gryffindor.

I'm very proud of him, and he seems to have even made himself a new friend. His new friend is a boy named Potter-Harry, though I can't say I know much about him other than that. I've heard stories of course, one can not live with Ginerva and not have heard stories about him. Yet, I haven't actually gotten to speak of him enough to give you my real opinion on him. He did, very rudely, refuse to shake hands with Heir Malfoy-Draco. An incident, I unfortunately was forced to hear about for the rest of the night!

As for myself, I've been sorted into the cunning nest of Slytherin. I was rather surprised to be sorted into the silver house, I had truly believed I would be sorted bronze. The hat did mention to me that you had almost been sorted into Ravenclaw also. It even said I was as smart as you used to be. I was very flattered, you are one of the smartest people I have ever meet.

Anyways, most of my housemates don't seem to like me very much -if at all-, but I am on my way to making some friends. Their names are Crabbe-Vincent and Goyle-Gregory, I met and sat with them both on the train.

Goyle-Gregory stole the wand of a sixth year boy who threatened me. (I believe this boy and Percival have some kind of history.) I still have the wand, as Goyle-Gregory gave it to me, and I don't really plan to give it back to the pug faced boy who threatened me with it. It has a unicorn base, so I might see if Ron would like it.

A fifth year boy named Flint-Marcus even volunteered to show Goyle, Crabbe, and I to my classes today.

All Slytherin first years are assigned a person to look out for them, show them around, and to mentor them really. Flint-Marcus was the only older student willing to work with me and Goyle and Crabbe seemed pleased that all three of us were grouped together.

Now onto the other boys:

Percival -of course- took to his responsibilities as a perfect extremely well. Yet, I do ask, that you send him a letter congratulating him. I fear that Fredrick and George's 'pranking' has started to affect his self confidence. He seems rather down.

Frederick and George-well I'm going to be honest. I'm not very happy with those boys. They booed one of my housemates -the very first Slytherin to be sorted this year- and it seems to have really hurt the girl. I heard that she cried last night, and she's not even the first one they've done such a thing to!

I fear they really are turning into bullies, not that they ever lessen to me.

I will make sure to keep you updated on my progress in schooling.

From your Daughter,

 _Dindrane Cedrella Weasley_


	3. Chapter 3

Draco Malfoy watches the Weaslette Blood Traitor (™) out of the corner of his eye carefully, he is aware of her unwanted presence as the Slytherin first years file into Professor Snape's dungeon classroom.

"We could sit with you." Crabbe offers gruffly, as he heaves the girl's bag onto a station in the back of the room. "I'm sure Professor Snape will let us make a group of three."

"It's fine, Crabbe-Vincent." Dindrane assures the larger boy in a low voice, "I know your Father, and Goyle-Gregory's Father, would rather you spent more time with people like Malfoy-Draco. Sit with him in this class, uh...actually sit with him in any class we share with the Gryffindors. That way when your Fathers asks Professor-Snape about you, he'll say that you are sitting with Malfoy-Draco in the Potions.

From what...Bill or maybe it was Percy, anyways, from what one of my brother's tell me. Professor-Snape only tells parents about how students are doing in his class. So, as long as we don't cause problems Professor-Snape shouldn't even tell your parents that your an acquaintances with a Weasley Blood Traitor."

"...Do you really think he wont tell our parents?" Goyle asks, taking a heavy seat next to Millicent but eyes still trailed on Dindrane.

"I can't be certain...but Professor-Snape doesn't seem like the kind of man who gives information out freely. So, unless your parents ask him specifically about our aquantenship, I don't believe he would say anything." The girl simply shrugs, giving a mean little smile as the Gryffindors walk into the room. "Good Afternoon, Ronald."

"Hey, Rane." The ginger boy greats loudly, giving his sister a half hug that looked bone crushing and reminiscent of how a snake would suffocate its victims. "Don't you have a partner?"

"Not yet."

"Oh...I was going to partner with Harry...but-"

"It's fine," Dindrane teases easily. "Potter-Harry and you should be potions partners. Of course you'll just have to owe me one, Ronald."

For a brief moment Draco forgets that Dindrane is a Weasley and instead sees her as his fellow housemate. He wants to laugh at the jokes that she whispers snidely, complement the way her house scarf complements her hair, and stare into the girls almost hypnotising golden eyes.

Draco almost offers to partner with the girl for the first class.

He snaps out of the dream like fog the second his godfather walks into the room and calls the class to attention. Dindrane might be a Slytherin but she would always be a Weasley first. She would never be good enough to be his friend- or anything more.

In the end, Dindrane gets partnered with Longbottom.

Draco Malfoy hopes that they blow each other up.

….

' _Not ten minutes in and Professor-Snape seems to have it in for Potter-Harry.'_

Blaise's thoughts when he sees the note Crabbe is trying to discreetly read behind his potions book are-

How is it that her verbal tic on paper? why would she consciously put in the effort to write out the verbal tic? She makes absolutely no sense.

She's not wrong, Professor Snape does seem to have it out for Harry Potter.

'Are we supposed to know the answers to these question?' Crabbe scribbles on the scrap of parchment but I quickly grab the edge before the larger boy is able to pass it back to his friend *leader*.

My added note was quick and short, 'Really, you even **write** like that? -B. Zanbini'.

"-really, Weasley, is this the best your family could do?" Professor Snape's voice stops Dindrane's quill from writing out a undoubtable snarky reply.

Professor Snape started their first class by asking the Boy-who-Lived a multitude of difficult ingredient related questions. Question that, if their class syllabus is correct, their class wouldn't even be taught this school year.

Though, to be fair it did seem that one of the students in the class knew the answers, if her excessive hand waving is any indicator of her -annoying- knowledge.

Dindrane had ignored most of Professor Snape's spiteful, if not cruel, commentary until he had turned on Ron Weasley.

"It isn't appropriate for you to ask us O.W.L level questions," Dindrane mutters in a board draw through her glowing eyes betray the storm of anger hiding beneath the surface. "You should stick to the material you are paid to teach us, _sir._ "

"How Gryffindor of you to defend Mr. Potter, Miss. Weasley." The potions master says with a dismissive wave towards the girl, but even as he turns her unnatural mercury eyes trailing his movement.

"Oh, I'm not actively defending Potter-Harry." Dindrane drawls on lazily. "I'm simply trying to assist you Professor-Snape. The collective grades of the students you've been entrusted to educate have been on a steady decline over the years. I'm just reminding you that we have more important things to do during class, so you don't waste our practical time on your unimportant vendettas against eleven year old boys."

Snape doesn't raise to the girls bait but instead moves the classes focus the potion they are expected to brew today. Midway through brewing Crabbe slides Blaise a note in a scratchy scrawl, 'Yes, Zanbini-Blaise, I both write and speak with the tic. Not that it is any of your business. -D. .'

… **.**

"Making a public enemy of Professor Snape wasn't a smart move." Finch-Marcus mentions late one night, while the two of them lounging in the empty common room bathing in the warmth of the enchanted silver fireplace.

"No," Dindrane declares firmly. "Maybe it wasn't my smartest move but no one slights my family. I will never not allow my family to bow their heads in embarrassment or defeat. Snape-Severus has made an unforgivable mistake and for that I will one day destroy him."

"Think you could hold off 'checkmating' until I finish my Newts?"

A small smile on Dindrane's lips betrays her and before soon she isn't even faking her laughter.

… **.**

Being a Slytherin, as it turns out, is brilliant.

The outcry of a Weasley being in Slytherin died down during the first week of classes.

The only major incident is when a fourth year boy calls her mother, who is a perfectly respectable pureblood women, a 'blood traitor whore' and her father a 'moron'.

Dindrane punches the boy in the nose -she can be very physical when angry- but instead of getting in trouble like she has expects, her housemates instead just laugh at the boy she has pummeled. Finch-Marcus going as far as to tell the fourth year he shouldn't have insult her family, or else he would have to answer to the older troll like boy.

"I think Weasley has made it clear her family is off the table," Theodore waves the elder boy off with little sympathy, looking at Dindrane over a large tomb on his lap. "If he says anything again let Crabbe and Goyle have him. I'm sure they'll do more than break his nose, they've become incredibly fond of you."

… **.**

One night, during the first week of classes, Dindrane finds a single Daffodil sitting on 'her' spot next to the fire place. Attached to the beautiful flower is a note with only two words scrawled on it.

' _I'm sorry.'_

… **.**

Nott-Theodore is also brilliant; nasty, offensive, and as mean as the mascot of their house;but he is brilliant at the same time. The relationship between the two first years is cold, at best, until Nott-Theodore asks for a chance to start new. He'll keep his beliefs to himself and Dindrane could keep her 'sensibilities' to herself.

It wasn't perfect but it was nice.

As nice as Goyle-Gregory and Crabbe-Vincent are to her, they are not the most intelligent conversationalist.

… **.**

The first flying lesson are, unfortunately, eventful for the Slytherin-Gryffindor first years.

Dindrane didn't bother trying during the lesson; a behavior which according to Percival was becoming a rather worrying work ethic seen across all of her lessons.

Dindrane, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott all simply picked their brooms up off the ground when Professor Hooch -and Granger-Hermione- are not looking. Ronald unfortunately hits himself in the face with a broom when trying to call for it.

"Twins you say," Nott draws near Dindrane's ear in a near whisper. "Must have been lovely for you growing up."

"Pissoff, Nott-Theodore." Breaths back.

"What are you two love birds whispering about?" Parkinson-Pansy asks in her mean little voice. "I have to say Theo, I didn't think **you** would be interested in the Blood Traitors."

"One day, _Pansy,_ _you_ will learn that power choses people, no matter the names we might call them."

"Why is Potter flying?" Crabbe-Vincent asks, effectively breaking up the growing tension between his house mates. "Malfoy is up there to."

"What the bloody hell do you think you are doing?" Dindrane hisses at Ronald when she notices her twin attempting to mount his rickety broom. "If you so much as think of getting into the air on _**THAT,**_ I will personally tell Mother just who it was that crushed her tulip garden last summer. Do you want that, do you really want that?"

… **.**

'Don't call me Nymphadora' Tonks sat at an empty potion table, idly reading the newest letter she received from Charlie Weasley and imagining the fowl lessen that Professor Snape might dream up for her Aurora Potions class.

"...If you speak out of turn again Miss. Weasley, I will not be as leanit with your punishment." The Potion Master hissed as he breases into the lab with a small first year following in his footsteps. "I can not imagine what led you to think-"

"I again express my deepest apologies, _**Sir**_ ," The first years condensation is palpable to the metamorphosis. "I just assumed that it was appropriate to comment of a students family's mean- or lack of the aforementioned. After you commented on Ronald's potion scales during class."

Professor Snape's eyes slit even further than usual, "Is that what your tantrums have been about, the fact that I embarrassed your brother during our first class...weeks ago. Dindrane-"

"Miss. Weasley will be fine, Professor-Snape."

Tonk raised her -currently- pink eyebrow in surprise for two reasons. The first is in regards of the girls strand verbal tic. The second is that the little spitfire holding her own against 'The Bat from Hell (™)' is the same Dindrane that Charlie had described as 'docile' and 'restrained' sister in his letters.

"Miss. Weasley-"

"I also remember telling the entirety of the common room, while you were present, that my brothers Percival and Ronald were not to be hurt. That implied both physically, emotionally, and, psychologically. Anyone who hurt them I would eventually kill. I'm pretty powerless right now, so all I can do is cause you headaches, and make your job harder. But I promise one day, my face will be the last one you see before you take your last breath."

….

'Dear Mother,

Thank you for your help with picking out the Daffodils for a gift.

They really helped me to get my message across to the girl and she seems to understand the meaning behind the jester.

I did slightly chicken out, I left the flower were she sits every evening in the common room with a small note. I didn't sign my name or anything, but she has been more friendly towards me. I wouldn't call us friends but we are on friendly terms.

I can tell she'll be a powerful witch someday and I'm glad that we've been able to overlook our differences.

School is going well. Floo you at a later date.

Your obedient son,

Theodore Nott'


	4. Chapter 4

To: Molly Weasley (Nee: Pewett)

Place: England; Burrow

Dear Mother,

Thank you for the sweater and fudge; the fudge by the way is a big hit with my friends and they would like me to pass on that it is the best they have ever tasted.

On to the worries you expressed in your letter that was attached to the fudge.

On to your first major worry, I did not (for even for a single second) think you were unhappy with my sorting. I understand that the Slytherin sorting surprised you, it surprised me to, and you had to make a new sweater in my house colors. I personally thought I was going to be sorted into Ravenclaw, though I can see where you could think I could have been placed in Hufflepuff.

Next on to your second worry, I understand that you are worried about my work ethic and would like me to do better when it comes to participating in my classes. To be honest, I just find class so boring and the only thing that really counts towards our grades are our tests. Participation and class time are only extra credit pads for those students who don't test well.

So, I have done the math, tests count for eighty percent of our overall grade. So in that vein, I will make an effort on our first quarter tests **and** I promise that I will score high on all of them. If I get under a ninety percent on any of them, I will make effort in all my classes everyday.

Finally onto your third worry, you are right that fitting into Slytherin is hard and that is why I have not been trying to fit in. My beliefs are different than some of my classmate, which put me at odds with them, but I will not change myself to make them like me. Instead, I've found being myself has brought me some great associates.

My closest associates in my house are Goyle-Gregory, Crabbe-Vincent, Flint-Marcus, and Nott-Theodore.

I met Goyle-Gregory and Crabbe-Vincent on the train ride to Hogwarts. Most people see the two of them as rather dim and brutish, and while they might not be academically gifted, they are both smart in their own ways. For Example, the two of them are wonderful at singing. They both also like food and find your fudge a 'gift from magic herself'.

Flint-Marcus is kind of like a big brother -as if I needed another one- to me and my friends in Slytherin. He walks us to classes, helps us with our assignments, and even took it upon himself to train us up in flying. He thinks I would make an amazing Seeker next year, and I told him in response that I am very happy with both of feet firmly planted on the ground.

Nott-Theodore is one of my newer associate but he has quickly become one of my closest. To be honest we got off to a terrible start, which I did not admittedly help at all to mend. We've moved on from our ruff beginning though, and find that we can spend hours talking about...well anything really. Not to mention he is not a bad chess partner.

I am even on civil terms with other housemates, Zanbini-Blaise, Greengrass-Daphne, and Davies-Tracey, just to name a few in my own year.

Now onto my brothers:

Percival seems to be doing well. I don't see him too often, due to being in different houses, years, and scuedals. We have made it a habit to have breakfast together every Saturday and Sunday morning. He tells me that his perfect duties are going well, and true to his work ethic has already begun revising for his OWLs.

The twins and I are not on the best terms. They seem to think I am out to ruin their fun, but they still do take the time to talked to me when we cross paths in the hall. On the note of keeping peace, we have come to an agreement that they do not 'prank' our family and I keep my opinion about there other 'pranks' to myself.

Ronald has grown incredibly close his new friend Potter-Harry, who from what I can see is a nice and good tempered boy. Ronald and I, make sure to meet in the library every Wednesday night to continue our game of chess. So far, neither of us are showing and signs of giving ground.

Please tell Ginerva that I liked the drawing she sent me, and I should find time to respond to her letter sometime later this week.

From your daughter,

Dindrane Cedrella Weasley'

….

It is only a stern, and slightly threatening, glare from Percy that keeps Fred's mouth shut as Dindrane walks confidently down the hallway.

Trailing behind her like loyal lap dogs are her muscled bookends, Greg Goyle and Vincent Crabbe, who's threatening knuckle cracking keeps others away from their smaller -and smarter- leader.

Today a new addition join their ranks, Theodore Nott, who walks comfortably at Dindrane's side as if he was meant to be there all along.

Which for the record did not annoy Fred, it didn't even annoy him a little bit that his baby sister had the attention of three boys.

"-So all my siblings are named after characters from the Arthurian Tales. Dindrane is from the great unfinished work _Percival, or the Holy Grail._ " Dindrane is speaking more to Theodore, Fred notices hotly, than either of the two ogres over each of her shoulders. "Wizarding Scholars have actually been able to prove that Dindrane was a real person. She was the sister of the Knight Percival and there is evidence that she was also witch. Some believe that The Great Merlin actually trained her at one point in dueling."

"So I guess that explains your horrible name."

Dindrane opens her mouth to respond to Goyle thoughtless comment, and by the way her nose turns a slightly pink color, the prankster twin can tell the response would have been heavily sarcastic and sharp.

"To bad it doesn't explain her horrible, well, I guess everything else. Her horribly ugly face, clothes, attitude, and grades! Even her marriage prospects are horrible because of her family." A large broatish girl comments snidely, and it takes only a second for Fred to remember her as the first girl to be sorted into Slytherin this year-Millicent Boyle.

Theodore is quick to the Weasley girls defence, "You have little room to talk about other's marriage prospects- and need I remind you we are eleven! Still I will say this, Dindrane's attitude and face are much more welcoming than yours. Not to mention, I would wager that Dindrane is one of the smartest students in our years if she truly applied herself. Finally, her clothes can be taken care of easily with a rich husband, can they not?"

"Calm down." Dindrane soothed, moving a hand onto Theodore's shoulder, which is a surprisingly use of physical contact from a girl who usually takes pains to avoid it. Almost like an afterthought, Dindrain side eyes the other girl. "I don't much care what you think of me Boyle-Millicent."

….

"You did what?!" Dindrane hisses, moving to the edge of her chair to get a better look at her twin brother, Ronald. Their game of wizard's chest is left forgotten between them as the two take part in an impromptu staring contest. "Why would you even agree to a duel? You don't know how to duel!"

"Sh!" The copper headed boy look around the library for any unwanted lesseners before continuing. "I don't know what we were thinking, to be honest, but I at least thought Malfoy would show up. That's not why I brought this up thought we; Harry, Hermione, and I, were trying to duck away from Filch and found a three headed dog."

"A Cerberus?" The girl asks in confusion, "They aren't real, and if they were, I doubt there would be one hanging out in an abandoned classroom of the castle."

"A Cerberus?"

"It's a monster in Greek Mythology, they guard the entrance of the underworld for Hades. Charlie wouldn't shut up about them a few summers ago, you know how he is with monsters." The male can only nod his head head in sage understand. "I have not idea how to take care of your...fluffy problem, but I can help you with dueling Malfoy-Draco problem."

"How?"

"I'll learn how to duel, of course." Dindrane explains calmly, "So that next time Malfoy-Draco challenges you, or Potter-Harry, you's can come to me. I'll whip that stupid smirk off his face."

Ron laughs happily, moving his attention back to the chess game between them. "You are something else. Rain."

….

"Your saying it wrong," Hermione says clearly to Ron one day during charms class. "You need to follow the pronunciation guide found in your book. Magic is logical. Magical fallows set rules, has predictable outcomes, and is testable."  
Harry doesn't miss the way Dindrane rolls her golden eyes at the Gryffindor's condescending words. The girl passes a note lazily to a dark skinned Slytherin boy in the row behind herself and himself. Blaise Zanbini, Harry thinks his name is, takes the note with a wink and happy grin.

The boy-who-lived is a little curious of how the Slytherin first years sit. He doesn't know why but for some reason their seating seems important.

Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Theodore Nott sit at the two highest desks above their other housemates. Next, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle, and Millicent Boyle sit comfortably at a pair of middle level desks. On the lowest level Dindrane and Tracy Davis share a desk, which is actually next to his own, though neither of the witches seem to mind much.  
Harry also notices the way that Dindrane actively whispers instructions for the charm to her housemates, many of which she doesn't seem to be on friendly terms with, in a discreet manner. Instructions that seem to be informative, as the only Slytherin without their feather in the air is Dindrane herself, who hasn't even lifted her wand to attempt the simple charm. Not that her inaction is very surprising, Dindrane's disdain for work and low work ethic has quickly become infamously.

It has gotten to the point that even Harry, and Seamus who he shares a desk with, are able to get their feathers into the air by lessening to some of the tips being whispered by Dindrane and Blaise.  
"Thanks for you opinion," Ron Weasley snips back at his housemate in a short tone on the other side of the classroom. "I think if I need help with my pronunciation, I will ask my sister, Dindrane."  
"You might find, Ronald Weasley. That there are better people then your sister, who has a noticeable speech impediment, to help you with pronunciation."  
"Even with a speech imp-imad-" Greg Goyale starts.  
"Im·ped·i·ment." Dindrane sounds out clearly. "It means: A defect in a person's speech, such as a lisp or stammer."  
Hermione for her part looks slightly embarrassed as the golden eyed girl looks at her, mumbling quietly under her breath.

"Well let's see you do it."

"Wingardium Leviosa."

Harry doesn't know why but Dindraine and Ronald suddenly look uncomfortable, the twins seem to both agree that talking to Hermione is a losing battle because they stop acknowledging the bushy haired girl completely.

….

Flitwick could feel the girl's cold eyes following his movements with a keen intelligence, an (unnatural) intelligence that wasn't present during classes, as the half-goblin went through his dueling exercising every morning before breakfast.

Sometimes, the goblin knew that others were with her (Theodore Nott is her most frequent companion), but more often than not, Dindrane comes along and would sits under the quidditch bleachers to watch him. The female Weasley never reached out to speak with him and he never tried to ask her why she watches him.

….

"Granger-Hermione is crying in the bathroom?" Dindrane asks Blaise Zanbini hesitantly, as she carefully butters a dinner roll and glares at an enchanted bat swooping across the table. "Do you know why?"

"Your brother-your twin, said something to here when we were leaving Charms." The male Zanbini, who is quickly getting a reputation for being the biggest gossip in their year, explains hesitantly. "There are some whispers, mainly by some Hufflepuffs, that Granger and Ronald are soulmates. Know anything about that?"

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"I'm just saying-"

The doors of the great hall are suddenly swung open with a loud bang, dramatically Professor Quirrell runs up the walkway, "Troll in the dungeon, just thought you'd like to know."

The man then proceeded to pass out cold.

"Perfects please lead you Houses back to you dormitories!"

Dindrane's eyes slite dangerously, blatantly ignoring Daphne Greengrass and Pansy Parkinson, who along with most of their house mates, were trying to push each other aside to get out of the hall quickly.

Her voice coming out in dangerous hisses, "Did he just say...for us to go to our common room? Our common room that's in located in the school dungeon. The same dungeon that happens to be the last place the Troll, in question, was spotted."  
Marcus, one of the few who is close enough to hear the girl over the sound of hundreds of students moving, could only offer a half-hearted shrug and a piece of buttered toast. "It is in these moments, we find out who got into the cunning house on merritt alone and who only got in because money exchanged hands."

"Merline, this school gives me a headache."

"If it makes you feel any better," Theodore Nott murmurs close to her ear, narrowly avoiding an elbow to his head from a hysterical Ravenclaw. "All those who have favor with you have not even attempted to get up."

"To be fair, I think Goyle and Crabbe were too busy stuffing their faces to even hear Dumbledore's announcement in the first place."


End file.
